The instant invention relates generally to fishing equipment and more specifically it relates to an artificial fishing bait holder.
Numerous fishing equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to retain tackle, bait and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,113,817; 3,859,747 and 4,744,614 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.